The top 5 reasons why Naruto is like Dragonball Z
by Saiyan Rebirth
Summary: Good heavens,what is going on here? Read my list and find out why Naruto is a spitting image of our own Goku.In addition Sasuke is the prince of all Saiyans,Sakura transforms into Bulma his Queen,and Master Kakashi tries to contain his sick urges as Roshi


**Top 5 reasons why Naruto is like Dragonballz**

**Naruto and Goku, When will the similarities end? **

Isn't it strange that these two celebrities who are stars of their own shows and comics both started their adventures at the tender age of 12?

You'll also find (get ready, this is a mouthful) that both Naruto and Goku are not so bright, childish, compassionate, never give up, love to eat, have incredible potential though they sometimes act like amateurs, and have bitter rivals that later become friends only for them to turn evil briefly again (go figure!)

**Sasuke, the Saiyan prince in disguise?**

Oh for crying out loud, this dude is so much like Vegeta it's not even funny. I see the similarities, from his raven black hair all the way down to his cocky and proud attitude.

Like our own Prince, Naruto's chum is very proud of his bloodline heritage and as a result has a superior light about him. Vegeta wants revenge against Frieza for killing his father and all the saiyans, and Sasuke really wants to kill his brother whom murdered both of his parents (Hmmm…I never saw that coming.)

And let's not forget that when Goku and Vegeta first fight, the latter clearly appears to be the superior yet Kakarot somehow triumphs against all odds. But as the series goes on Goku definitely surpasses his Saiyan Comrade in the same way Naruto overcomes obstacles not even or dear Sasuke can break down. He too wonders how a low class fighter, (or dunce as he calls it) could dare to compete with him.

In the Forest Of Death part of the Chunin Exams Sasuke is given a curse mark by Orochimaru which to our great surprise (yeah right) increases his power greatly much in the same way that Vegeta does later in DBZ (think Majin).And don't even get me started on the way Sasuke calls Naruto demeaning names all the time

(My favorite being "Clown")….now doesn't that sound familiar?

**Masters Kakashi and Roshi, A pervert's paradise!**

You might say Roshi and Kakashi have quite a bit in common; both of them being world class Pervs who love to read and come up with odd training exercises in their spare time. These two nuts make up half of the gags in their respective series. (Enough said.) If anyone can come up with anything else here please let me know.

**Sakura and Bulma, Bright and Beautiful yet sometimes annoying!**

Let's face it; this girl has got Bulma written all over her. She is of course infatuated with the hunky Vegeta like persona of Sasuke which is only natural. Like in Goku's early adventures Bulma…..err ….I mean Sakura is always the one who nags the heck out of everyone around her sometimes resorting to blows to get her point across. It soon becomes obvious that the young girl is as smart as she is lovely, another Bulma like characteristic. If Sakura is Bulma, then I guess little Hinata Hyuga is Naruto's Chi chi (eh?)

**Gaara and the mighty Frieza, The coldest personalities around!**

Are my eyes deceiving me or does this guy look like Frieza with hair? In my opinion if the cosmic emperor were reincarnated like Uub he would look exactly like Gaara appears in the show. One of the murderous Gaara's finishing moves is called "imploding sand funeral" and it involves hardened sand crushing his opponent's body into nothingness when he clenches his fist shut. Freiza's move is the exact opposite, exploding his victim from the inside rather then crushing them in. If you will remember from the saw he also clenches his fist shut to execute the move, just like Gaara. (Wow what are the odds of that)?

**Two more small points before we go……..**

**Chakra!**

Pardon me if I'm wrong but isn't this just a fancy way of Saying Chi or Ki? I mean from what I've seen in the anime and manga it appears to be around the same thing. The ninja train hard to develop their chakra in the same way the Z senshi train to build their ki. Wouldn't it be humorous if someone with a scouter appeared on Naruto? (Sasuke pushes the button on his scouter while he watches Rock Lee fight. "What? Lee's power level is at 47….Incredible!"

**The chunin exams, the 3rd test preliminaries!**

This was like seeing the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament all over again except this time none of the fighters sucked like they did in DBZ. (Some of those kids had no business fighting I tell you) I also loved the fact that there were no ring outs, and that you were not disqualified by killing your opponent. It really added some spice to the tournament in my opinion. ****


End file.
